Una noche más
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Acorralado por Susana y la madre de esta, Terry se ve cada vez más cerca de un compromiso obligado que lo unira a la ex actriz de por vida, sin embargo para aliviar un poco su caótica vida, llega hasta él una mujer que despertara un torbellino de sentimientos en el actor, te envito a continuar con esta serie, acompañame en el segundo Destello...


**Una noche más…**

Los Ángeles, 26 de mayo de 1923

Era una locura… si, era una locura; esas fueron mis primeras palabras, pero como llegue a disfrutar de esa locura tiempo después, como se disfruta de esos placeres que pocas veces en la vida tenemos.

Hoy me encuentro en una de las habitaciones del Hotel Alejandría en Los Ángeles, después de una extenuante gira a lo largo de todo el país, he llegado a este lugar con la compañía de teatro, hace un par de días esta gira termino y todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus hogares, todos menos yo, en lugar de volver a mi casa junto a mi esposa, opte por tener una cita con el pasado, un pasado que me traía recuerdos agradables y esa paz, por llamarla de alguna manera, que solo encontraba en contadas ocasiones en mi vida, esta vez las cosas no son distintas a como lo han sido siempre… solo por un pequeño detalle, tengo un año de casado con Susana y me encuentro con una mujer que no es mía, en realidad nunca lo fue… sin embargo no tuvo ningún impedimento a la hora de entregarse a mí, ella no es mía… si es cierto, pero anoche lo fue, porque me entrego aquello que solo se le entrega a un hombre al cual se desea pertenecer, me ofreció todo… sin preguntas, sin esperar nada a cambio… solo porque así lo deseaba, porque así lo deseábamos ambos; de nuevo me encuentro a merced de esta locura, no obstante ahora todo es distinto… nuestras realidades y sus palabras sentenciaron este encuentro, una noche más… solo una noche más.

Ella un duerme y yo me pierdo en su imagen, hermosa, iluminada y llena de una paz… que a pesar de los años no logro entender, tal vez a mí me suceda lo mismo, quizás yo también muestre ese semblante cuando duermo al lado de una mujer desconocida, cuando me escapo de esta realidad, cuando aparento ser quien no soy… alguien más. Que complicada puede resultar la vida, soy un hombre exitoso, mucho mas de lo que un día soñé… mi trabajo me llena de una manera extraordinaria, mis padres… bueno mis padres son eso, mis padres, los respeto y los aprecio como tal, en los últimos años se han esmerado por retribuir en parte todos esos años de soledad, abandono y dolor a los cuales fue sometido en mi niñez y adolescencia… pero siempre termino llenándome de los mismos pensamientos, siempre termino sintiendo este vacio que no parece colmarse con nada.

Cierro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, ella se mueve pero aun sigue dormida, totalmente ajena a todo a su alrededor, llevo una mano hasta su espalda y la deslizo con sumo cuidado por su hermosa piel bronceada, tersa y maravillosamente provocativa, es sin duda una mujer hermosa, llena de cualidades… con todo y eso… dejo libre otro suspiro, sé que no es ella.

Conocí a María Cristina Cortez un soleado día de primavera cuando Robert la llevo hasta el teatro, ella seria nuestra maestra de baile, mi ambicioso amigo estaba empeñado en montar un musical. Berlín, Londres y París cada vez se afianzaba mas en este estilo de obras y siendo nosotros el punto de referencia en América no podíamos quedarnos atrás; - Es una locura - Le dije en cuanto me propuso estar en el primero – Soy un actor de teatro no un títere de circo – Tardo una semana en convencerme, aun estaba renuente cuando ella apareció ante mis ojos. Su piel era hermosa, una mezcla entre la canela y la leche, un hermoso tono que me atrajo de inmediato, sus ojos… sus ojos eran igual, una mezcla de colores, ámbar en algunas ocasiones, marrones en otras y hasta verde aceituna, el cabello castaño oscuro, lacio hasta mitad de la espalda, su figura era estilizada pero con curvas marcadas, seguramente por el baile, ella hablaba con Robert quien cada vez se notaba mas entusiasmado, muy pocas veces enfoco su mirada en mí, sin embargo yo no podía dejar de verla, estudiaba sus gestos, sus movimientos, después de todo ella seria la persona encargada de nuestra coreografía, nos enseñaría todos esos trucos que debíamos saber a la hora de montar un musical… en realidad estaba allí para trabajar conmigo, yo seria de nuevo el protagonista, debía bailar y cantar… con mi voz no tenia problemas, unos cuantos ejercicios de vocalización y todo resuelto, no podía decir lo mismo del baile. Recuerdo que respire profundamente, cerré los ojos y pensé "Paciencia Terry, toda la paciencia del mundo" – La verdad la necesite… solo las primeras semanas.

La obra que se proponía montar Robert no era nada sencilla _**"Cantando bajo la lluvia"***_ el titulo ya me decía que tendríamos serios problemas, sin embargo él cuidaba cada detalle… siempre dice que me sobre exijo… tendrían que ver a Robert montar un musical, la palabra perfecto no le basta, para él o es excepcional o no sirve, así de sencillo. Comencé a trabajar con María Cristina en las coreografías, al igual que Robert y yo ella también estaba obsesionada con la perfección, pasábamos horas y horas ensayando un par de paso, si no salía bien no avanzábamos al próximo, mas de una vez deje el escenario hecho una furia… alguna veces lo hacia ella, pero siempre regresábamos, darnos por vencidos era algo que no entraba en nuestra forma de ver la vida.

Susana al ver que pasaba más tiempo en el teatro decidió acompañarme, claro está tenia que mantenerse completamente alejada, podía estar a unos metros de nosotros pero no debía interferir en nada; los días pasaban y la estricta señorita Cortez se mostraba mas confiada de nuestros avances, yo también comenzaba a sentirme a gusto, sin siquiera darme cuenta me encontraba en mi departamento bailando y cantando, reía al ser consciente de ello pero no dejaba de hacerlo, por el contrario le ponía mas empeño. Una mañana María no pudo asistir a los ensayos se reporto resfriada, nunca antes había extrañado tanto a una compañera de trabajo, cuando me equivocaba me detenía por varios minutos consciente que me falta su motivación para continuar, así pasaron tres días, al cuarto no soporte mas.

- Robert… ¿Seguro esta bien? – Pregunte caminando de un lugar a otro dentro de la oficina de mi amigo, quien se notaba divertido por mi actitud.

- Si Terry… me has hecho la misma pregunta casi cien veces durante estos días y te he dado la misma respuesta – Menciono sentado cómodamente desde su sillón. Esquive su mirada - ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado? – Me pregunto a quemarropa.

- Creo que es bastante obvio, la pieza se estrena dentro de un mes y aun no me siento preparado… te dije que todo esto era una locura – Conteste con molestia señalándolo.

- María Cristina es una profesional Terry y te puedo asegurar que si no ha venido es porque realmente se encuentra indispuesta, no debes presionarte tanto hombre, ya tienen toda la coreografía montada lo demás son solo detalles – Respondió con tranquilidad.

Deje un suspiro libre, me frote las manos y salí del lugar, deseaba caminar un poco, despejarme, Robert tenia razón estaba muy presionado… pero no era la obra en si o los pasos que aun faltaban por perfeccionar, lo que realmente me tenia al borde de un ataque, era la actitud de Susana, cada vez reclamaba mas tiempo, su madre cada vez insistía mas con lo de la boda, deseaba tener nietos antes de morir… mencionaba con sarcasmo cada vez que salía a relucir el tema, me encontraba desesperado y no tuve mas opción que comprometerme a hacer publico nuestro compromiso el día del estreno, evidentemente ya las dos habían escogido la fecha para la boda… cinco meses después, en un principio Susana había pedido que fuesen tres y su madre cuatro, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo, si la obra tenia éxito, lo mas probable es que se iniciara una gira y esta se extendería por lo mínimo unos cinco meses, no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar… a menos que quisieran una boda sin Luna de Miel o novio, en resumidas cuentas no tenia escapatoria, en solo un mes todo el mundo se enteraría que Susana Marlowe y yo nos casaríamos… todo el mundo – Pensé y las desesperación se adueño de mí de nuevo.

María Cristina regreso después de una semana de reposo, llena de energía y dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido, de no ser por las leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su rostro un poco desencajado, podría haber jurado que se encontraba de vacaciones y no enferma. Mi humor estaba cada vez peor, mi irritaba con facilidad… la contradecía, le reclamaba; esto solo hacia que el trabajo se atrasara aun mas, no se si lo hacia de forma consciente o no, tal vez si y lo único que buscaba era darle largas a la fecha de estreno.

- Terruce… es muy sencillo, pero si no colaboras, lamentablemente no terminaremos nunca – Menciono con tranquilidad.

Nunca – Pensé – Bueno eso exactamente es lo que deseo, que esta obra no se estrene nunca… pero cuanto mas podía huir de lo inminente, si no era esta seria otra… u otra, con o sin obra Susana y su madre terminarían obligándome a hacer publico nuestro compromiso – Deje libre un suspiro para controlarme, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Yo no colaboro? – Pregunte con rabia - ¿Qué me dices de la irresponsable que dejo su trabajo tirado por un simple resfriado? – Seguramente mi reacción la asusto pues retrocedió un par de pasos.

- No soy una irresponsable… y si me asunte es porque de verdad estaba indispuesta, además tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme, en todo caso tendría que ser el señor Hathaway – Contesto con seguridad.

- En eso te equivocas, tú estas aquí para trabajar conmigo, por lo tanto es a mí a quien perjudica tu ausencia, soy yo él que quedara como un idiota dentro de un mes, mientras tú te encontraras feliz en quien sabe donde disfrutando de tu libertad, tú no tendrás sobre tus hombros el peso de ser lo que todos quieren que seas, ni tampoco correrás con la responsabilidad… - Ella me detuvo furiosa.

- ¡El día del estreno yo estaré a tu lado! – Me grito – No pienso ir a ninguna parte… este es un trabajo de los dos, una responsabilidad de los dos y pienso triunfar o fracasar a tu lado, pero nada me gustaría mas que disfrutar del triunfo – Expreso mirándome a los ojos.

Me sentí intimidado, como un imbécil… ella no era culpable de nada de lo que me sucedía y sin embargo allí estaba yo, reprochándole y reclamando como si fuese suya la culpa de mis desgracias, solo lograba mirarla… quería abrir la boca y decirle algo pero no lograba encontrar mi voz. Escuche los pasos de alguien acercarse y desvié la mirada caminando a otro lado.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero creo que deberían terminar por hoy… el tiempo esta cada vez mas loco, esta noche no caerá otro diluvio - Señalo uno de los tramoyeros.

- Muchas gracias Martin – Dije sin mirarlo.

- Gracias – Menciono ella y camino hasta donde se encontraban sus cosas.

Después salió dejándome solo y lleno de culpa, corrí para alcanzarla pero no la encontré, me coloque el abrigo y salí en dirección a mi auto, el cielo se encontraba completamente gris, la corriente de aire frio girada a mi alrededor y me hizo temblar. Entré al auto con rapidez, gire la llave y encendí el motor, me volví sorprendido cuando sentí que abrían la portezuela. Era ella me miro a los ojos y sin decir palabra entro y se sentó, yo tampoco sabia que decir… su semblante era serio, pero no al grado de parecer enojada.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo – Dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Solo asentí en silencio y puse en marcha el auto, ella me indico una dirección… esta se encontraba en los barrios de clase media de Nueva York, alejado de todo el lujo y la vanidad de Manhattan; nos detuvimos frente un pequeño edificio de unos cuatro pisos, por el aspecto supe que se trataba de una residencia, bajamos del auto y ya comenzaban a caer unas gotas, ella saludo a tres chicos que se encontraban sentado en la entrada del edificio y les encomendó el vehículo, ellos asintieron embelesados por la sonrisa y la belleza de la chica, sin embargo a mí me observaron con desconfianza. Subimos por una escaleras angostas llegando al tercer piso, un pasillo largo y tenuemente iluminado nos recibió, ella camino hasta una de las puertas coloco la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

- Es mi casa, pasa – Menciono haciendo un ademan.

Yo seguía en silencio, no entendía nada… pero por un extraña razón no me encontraba preocupado, sencillamente me estaba dejando guiar por ella. Entré al lugar y quede realmente sorprendido, sentí como si hubiese entrado a una villa española, estaba decorada toda en este estilo, fotografías a blanco y negro que cubrían una pared completa, cortinas rojas, naranjas, turquesas… todas con hermosos bordados en hilos dorados, cojines en las mismas telas; si cualquiera me hubiese dicho que encontraría un lugar así en Nueva York de seguro hubiese pensado que estaba loco.

- Toma asiento enseguida regreso – Dijo captando mi atención, asentí de nuevo y me senté en el gran mueble en medio de la sala.

Minutos después ella salía con un paraguas, un sombrero, se había colocado un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello se encontraba sujeto por una peineta española, su semblante aun se encontraba serio me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunte al ver que tomaba algunos discos de un mueble y desconectaba el toca discos.

- Deja tu abrigo aquí y ayúdame con esto, es un poco pesado… siempre término con dolor de espaldas pero vale la pena. – Contesto pero eso no respondía mi pregunta.

Accedí a hacer lo que me pedía, salimos y comenzamos a subir las escaleras al final de pasillo, ella abrió una puerta y pude ver que nos encontrábamos en la azotea del edificio, me indico donde colocar el aparato y la vi trabajar como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo con frecuencia… estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo que era todo esto, cuando una hermosa melodía comenzó a llenar el aire, eran los acordes de una guitarra española. Ella camino y se detuvo en el centro del lugar, el aire cada vez enfriaba mas, me senté sobre unas cajas y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus piernas con destreza, sus manos, sus hombros, sus muñecas, sus caderas; la melodía se hacia mas rápida y con ella sus movimientos… cada uno fluían en ella como… como magia, aquí no habían técnicas, ni estilos aprendidos de memoria, ella desbordaba pasión, instinto, fuerza… era extraordinaria – Me coloque de pie para admirarla, mis ojos recorrían su figura - Si antes me había percatado de su belleza en este momento se me mostraba exuberante – El estruendo de un relámpago retumbo en todo el lugar pero ella ni lo noto, estaba ajena de todo, solo era consciente de la música corriendo por sus venas, de inmediato el cielo se abrió empapándola, pensé que regresaría corriendo para cubrirse pero no lo hizo, el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo dibujando cada curva de este… mi mirada ahora se deleitaba en ellas; la cintura diminuta, el derriere firme, redondo… como si hubiese sido moldeado por las manos de un alfarero, sus piernas largas y estilizada pero al mismo tiempo torneadas por el baile.

- ¡Ven Terruce! – Exclamo regresándome de golpe a la realidad. Me quede estático sin saber que hacer, estaba lloviendo a cantaros – ¡La lluvia no te matara ven! – Volvió a gritar y no me quedo más remedio que ceder.

Todo el cuerpo me tembló al sentir el agua mojarme, estaba helada me detuve delante de ella mirándola a los ojos, me dedico una sonrisa y tomó mis manos.

- Tienes que sentir el baile en todo tu cuerpo, tus pies, tus piernas, tus caderas, tu vientre, tu estomago, tu pecho, tu corazón, tu cabeza… en todo; si no lo haces nunca lograras hacerlo bien, debes dejarte llevar, que te llene de energía… eres un hombre apasionado, te apasiona la actuación… a mi me apasiona el baile y sé de lo que te hablo, yo no cuestionare tus técnicas a la hora de actuar, no podré nunca en duda tu profesionalismo… no pongas tú en duda el mío, jamás – Sentencio mirándome a los ojos con mis manos entre las suyas.

- Yo… - Intente decir - ¿Por qué demonios me resultaba tan difícil pedir disculpas? – Me regañe.

- No te preocupes... fue así como pesque el resfriado, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ensayar los pasos bajo la lluvia y aunque pase una semana en cama, con fiebres muy altas y un malestar terrible quede realmente satisfecha del trabajo que hice… quería que lo pusiéramos en marcha hoy pero… - La detuve.

- Fue mi culpa… lo siento – Al fin lo dije y fue como si un peso me hubiese dejado – He tenido una semana muy complicada y… prometo no dudar de nuevo de tu trabajo, discúlpame – Agregue mirándola a los ojos.

- Está bien no hay problema… pero ahora intentemos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos – Dijo caminando hasta el tocadiscos.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunte desconcertado.

- Si… ahora, no crea que soy la única que se va a ganar un resfriado señor Grandchester – Contesto con una sonrisa, un minuto después la música estaba llenando el aire de nuevo, conocía la melodía de memoria… era nuestra pieza – La lluvia te ayudara a mantener el equilibrio… así no temerás resbalarte y caer en el escenario… Robert quiere mucha agua – Expreso con una sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos – Empecemos.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue perdiendo el entumecimiento que el frio me causaba, ella se acerco y froto mis manos, al notar que mis labios se encontraban morados y temblaban ligeramente por el frio llevo las manos hasta mi cuello y comenzó a frotarlo con suavidad, yo cerré los ojos ante el gesto y deje libre un suspiro, aun con los ojos cerrado fui consciente de la sonrisa en sus labios. Practicamos los pasos una y otra vez y cada vez me sentía mas confiado, sin embargo no pude evitar de caer en un par de ocasiones, la ultima de ellas fue tan estúpida que ella rompió en una carcajada, me extendió la mano para ayudarme y la atraje hacia mí, el choque fue eléctrico, nuestros rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca y nuestras mirada se fundieron; nunca sabré que me impulso a ello pero en un movimiento rápido rodé sobre ella y sin pensarlo dos veces tome sus labios, al principio ella se tenso, tal vez por la sorpresa… pero después cedió a mis demandas, nos entregamos en un beso intenso y febril, completo, llenando y succionando cada espacio de nuestras bocas, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y las mías bajaron a sus caderas, fue increíble el efecto que esas caricias tuvieron en mí, solo hicieron falta segundos para sentir un deseo enorme por hacerla mía, como nunca antes había sentido… mis manos bajaron a sus piernas y comencé a subir su vestido, ella fue consciente de eso y dejo libre un gemido, eso me excito aun mas… como si fuese posible.

- Terruce – Susurro contra mis labios mientras sus ojos me regalaban destellos maravillosos.

- Te deseo, te necesito – Fue lo único que logre decir antes de fundirme en un nuevo beso con ella.

Me coloque de pie despacio y le extendí la mano para ayudarla, otro relámpago nos sorprendió haciéndonos sobresaltar, ambos reímos ante la situación, corrimos para cubrirnos de la lluvia que se volvía mas fuerte, ella cubrió el tocadiscos con una cajas, tomos los dos que había traído, me tomó de la mano y salimos. Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y llegamos a su departamento, ella lanzo a un lado los discos, yo la tome por la cintura elevándola, adueñándome de su boca de nuevo, ella me rodeo con sus piernas aferrándose a mí sin dejar de besarnos comencé a caminar, a la puerta por donde horas antes había desaparecido suponiendo que fuese su habitación, me alegro saber que estaba en lo correcto, mis labios abandonaron su boca y comencé a besar su cuello, me encontraba desesperado, ansioso de sentirla… de poseerla.

- Bájame… solo un momento – Esbozo con la voz entrecortada.

La complací de inmediato y fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que con manos temblorosas comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa, después las llevo hasta mi cinturón, lo desabrocho, hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón y lo deslizo hasta dejarlo a mis pies; esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, tome su vestido y la despoje de el en segundos, quedando los dos en ropa interior. La volví a tomar en brazos y ella se abrazo de nuevo a mi, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nuestros ojos brillaban… yo seguía bebiendo de sus labios, mi cuerpo ya clamaba por estar dentro de ella, el deseo creció cuando ella se quito el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos, blanco, llenos… sus pezones se encontraban excitados su color era oscuro, la pegue a la pared de su cuarto mientras mis ojos se perdían en la imagen de sus pechos, seguí mis instintos y lleve mi boca hasta uno de ellos, lo tome succionando con fuerza. Ella tembló y dejo libre un gemido pegando su cuerpo aun más al mío, pase al otro y también lo excite de la misma manera, me encantaban… tomé sus labios de nuevo y recorrí la distancia que nos separaba de la cama, ella besaba mi cuello, mis hombros, acariciaba mi espalda.

Caímos en la amplia cama cubierta por hermosas sabanas de un rojo escarlata, me separe de ella para despojarme de mi ropa interior, ella me observaba con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios, recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y sus ojos ámbar pasaron a un tono mas oscuro, lleve mis manos hasta su cintura y deslice la ultima prenda que le quedaba, ella dejo libre un suspiro y me ofreció su mano, muy despacio me coloque encima de ella y comencé a rozar su cuerpo con el mío, comenzó a moverse debajo de mí haciendo que mi necesidad creciera… besaba su cuello, sus labios, sus mejillas… ella llevo sus manos hasta mi trasero instándome a tomarla subiendo para encontrarme, no nos hice esperar mas y comencé a entrar en ella. La sentí estremecerse y dejar libre un gemido, me detuve y la mire a los ojos… por un momento pensé…

- No te detengas Terruce… deseo sentirte, hazme tu mujer – Susurro acariciando mi espalda.

A estas alturas ya no podía hacerlo, la deseaba demasiado… retome el movimiento y aunque en un principio pensé que esa estrechez y ese gemido de dolor eran muestra de que seguramente era virgen me equivoque, después de eso no sentí mas resistencia… tal vez ella tenia tiempo sin estar con alguien o nunca había recibido a uno de mi tamaño… no quise entrar por completo así que me detuve con una profundidad prudente. Ella sintió que me contenía y se movió para tenerme por completo, oscilaba sus caderas y se aferraba a mi espalda, dejando libre un concierto de jadeos y gemidos tras cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, sudados y mirándonos a los ojos sentíamos nuestras almas volar, el clímax comenzaba a adueñarse de nosotros y los movimientos aumentaron, pasando de uno cadencioso a uno frenético.

- ¡Terruce! ¡Oh si! ¡Ah… santo cielo! – Me decía al oído entre jadeos y besos.

- Voy contigo… aquí estoy contigo ¡Oh Dios! – Sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse, liberándose, desbordándose dentro de ella, mientras sus caderas se cerraban a mí y sentía como su interior me reclamaba.

Hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, el sueño logro vencernos por unas horas pero siempre despertábamos llenos de deseos y la lujuria hacia estragos en nosotros, llevándonos de nuevo unidos a un vórtice de sensaciones y emociones placenteras. Al día siguiente como era de esperarse los malestares del resfriado se hicieron presentes, sobre todo en mí ya que ella aun tomaba los medicamentos y eso evito que recayera, me quede en su casa todo el fin de semana y me cuido con esmero, con detalles, con caricias, con ternura… aun en mi estado no pude evitar hacerle el amor varias veces, alegaba que era lo mejor para bajar la fiebre, ella solo sonreía y se dejaba llevar. Los días pasaban y el estreno estaba cada vez mas cerca, eso me angustiaba pues no tenia ni idea de cómo decirle que dentro de poco me casaría con Susana, esta se había enfrascado en todos los detalles para el anuncio de nuestro compromiso dejándome espacio para compartir mas tiempo con María Cristina, ella no preguntaba por mi relación con Susana, supongo que no deseaba dañar el tiempo que teníamos juntos.

Un día antes del estreno se hizo un último ensayo general, probamos cada uno de los bailes, llego el momento del principal que seria ese donde cantaba bajo la lluvia, el escenario había sido condicionado con un sistema de drenaje para utilizar agua real y todo quedase tal y como Robert lo había imaginado. Me encontraba detrás del escenario esperando que la música comenzara a sonar, María Cristina en una de las butacas junto a Robert y otros de los actores y productores, todo estaban a la expectativa, desean ver el milagro de la instructora.

Todo el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, salí y comencé a caminar, solo estábamos ensayando las escenas de baile por lo tanto la presencia de Karen no fue necesaria, ella personificaba a Kathy Selden. Mis ojos se posaron en María y no tuve que actuar la sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro. Comencé a tararear la canción, con los ojos cerrados y aun sonriendo, las imágenes de estos últimos días llegaban hasta mí inspirándome aun más.

_**- Cantando bajo la lluvia… Cantando bajo la lluvia, sensación maravillosa… ¡Soy feliz otra vez!**_ – Mi voz llenaba todo el lugar, aproveche y la mire, un gesto fugaz pero que para ambos fue significativo. Subí la farola que se había instalado, mientras seguía cantando sintiéndome realmente feliz, en ese instante deseaba no sentir al personaje, deseaba ser el personaje. _**- Me río de las nubes, tan oscuras allí arriba… tengo el Sol en mi corazón esperando al amor…**_

La música seguía y yo con ella, mostrando a la perfección cada paso ensayado con María, el agua me bañaba por completo, pero eso no me importaba, deseaba cantar y bailar… estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz, la miraba a los ojos y aunque sus labios no me sonreían sus ojos si… sus ojos brillaban y lucían maravillosos emocionándome como un niño comencé a chapotear en el agua, todos los presentes se sorprendieron y al fin ella comenzó a reír con la misma alegría que a mi me embargaba, su risa era hermosa, como cascabeles…

- ¿No era él quien no deseaba bailar? – Escuche mencionar a Robert y mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Ella se encogió de hombros manteniendo su sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos que me encantaba, Robert subió en ese momento para detener un poco mi euforia y los productores tuvieron la brillante idea de colocarlo como un policía… este accedió con una sonrisa, aunque era el director y no participaba en esta como actor, una pequeña intervención no estaría mal.

Nos quedamos en el teatro hasta casi la medianoche, yo me ofrecí a llevar a María hasta su casa, nadie noto nada extraño en ello. Ambos nos encontrábamos felices con el resultado de nuestro trabajo, sin embargo yo sabia que… que al día siguiente muchas cosas cambiarían, no logre conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, deseaba guardan su imagen en mi memoria por si sucedía lo peor, miraba el reloj de vez en cuando pidiéndole al tiempo detenerse, pero esto no sucedió y la luz del Sol atravesó las cortinas, pensé que lo mejor seria marcharme y tratar de descansar para el estreno, tenia que entregar lo mejor de mí, se lo debía a ella.

Cuando llegue al teatro la busque para hablarle, debía hacerlo, tenia que ser honesto con ella y contarle todo lo que pasaba; sin embargo como siempre sucedía el día de un estreno esto fue imposible, todo el mundo andaba corriendo de un lugar a otro, Robert no dejaba de dar ordenes, llego la rueda de prensa y tuve que pasar dos horas respondiendo decenas de preguntas, sin darme cuenta me había quedado sin tiempo, solo me quedaba el justo para ir a mi camerino y prepararme, igual ella no se encontraba en el teatro, se había marchado a su departamento a cambiarse; dure mas de una hora bajo la ducha, intentando aclarar mis sentimientos, buscando una solución… la hora de salir a escena llego, yo me sentía sumamente nervioso y no era por publico que abarrotaba el lugar, la buscaba por todos lados con la mirada y no lograba dar con ella, en varias ocasiones le pregunte a los trabajadores pero ninguno me supo dar respuesta. Al fin mis ojos la encontraron, venia hacia mi con una sonrisa maravillosa, lucia hermosa.

- Me estaba volviendo loco ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

- Te prometí que estaría aquí, fui a la casa un momento… quiero entregarte algo – Dijo buscando en su bolso, luego me extendió una cadena de oro de la cual colgaba una pequeña medalla – Es Santa Sara – Agrego con una sonrisa y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos para colocarme la cadena.

- María Cristina es… gracias – Fue lo único que logre decir, me emociono ese gesto de ella, con la medalla entre mis dedos levante el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- No tienes que agradecerme, ella estará contigo siempre… ahora ve que ya están llamando – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí en silencio, di un par de paso pero regrese a ella, la tome por la cintura y la bese. Después de eso salí a escena, la obra fue un éxito rotundo, al terminar la escena del baile el publico se coloco de pie para aplaudirme, les dedique una sonrisa y salí corriendo a bastidores, en ese momento también llego María quien al verme se lanzo sobre mí y me abrazo con emoción, me moría por besarla pero no pude hacerlo, varios compañeros se encontraban con nosotros.

La pieza llego a su final, agradecimos al publico y abandonamos el escenario, debíamos cambiarnos para asistir a la fiesta de estreno… cuando fui consciente de ello la desesperación se adueño de mí, caminaba de un lugar a otro de mi camerino, sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mi garganta. Un toque en la puerta me hizo sobre saltar, camine muy despacio y la abrí, frente mis ojos se encontraba ella sonriéndome… por extraño que pudiese parecer eso me hizo sentir un miserable, ella camino para abrazarme y yo me aferre a ella.

- María necesito hablar contigo – Mencione al fin llenándome de valor. Ella me miro a los ojos y asintió, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Yo respire profundamente para calmar los nervios que hacían estragos en mí – Esta noche… hace dos meses le prometí, por favor María quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí… todo lo que me has dado ha sido maravilloso y lo valoro muchísimo créeme, te juro que si… si pudiese cambiar todo lo haría sin pensarlo, pero…. –

- Es Susana ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- Si… yo le prometí a Susana que… que hoy haríamos oficial nuestro compromiso – Dije al fin sintiendo que un vacio se instalaba en mí estomago.

- Ya lo sabia – Menciono sorprendiéndome – Lo sabia… pero no quise hablar de ello, fui una egoísta y créeme no estoy orgullosa de eso, Susana me lo conto – Se detuvo seguramente al ver mi reacción – No… no lo hizo con mala intensión, simplemente se le escapo… me dijo que deseaba que este día fuese perfecto para ti, quería que todo en este día fuese perfecto pues ambos anunciarían su compromiso.

- Yo… no sé que hacer – Exprese sintiéndome derrotado.

- Lo sabes Terry… tienes que hacer lo correcto, debes salir hoy y cumplir con lo que le prometiste a Susana – La detuve.

- Pero… y tú… ¿Qué pasara con todo esto? – Pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… yo estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mí, creo que seria demasiado de mi parte exigirte mas, yo sabia desde un principio que tú tenias una relación… seria mucho descaro de mi parte pedirte que abandonaras a tu novia de años, te aseguro que no me sentiría bien conmigo – Contesto acercándose a mí – Lo que tuvimos fue maravilloso… pero no puede ser eterno – Dijo buscando mis labios, me beso con pasión, con desesperación…

Terminamos haciendo el amor con la misma pasión y la misma entrega de la primera vez, entendiendo que esto era una despedida… una dolorosa despedida, otra dolorosa despedida. Nos separamos, llamaron a la puerta y ella me pidió entrar al baño, no quería ver a Susana en caso que fuese ella quien tocaba, lo comprendí… efectivamente era mi novia y su madre, salí del lugar dejando a María en mi camerino, antes de eso escribí una nota… le dije a Susana que era algo que debía entregar al día siguiente, le pedía que esa noche nos encontráramos en su departamento.

Esta vez los periodistas harían un banquete con la noticia que debía entregarles, mi flamante novia lucía radiante, llena de una felicidad y una luz que pocas veces le había visto… y yo me sentía como un miserable. Llego la hora del gran anuncio y como era de esperarse todo el mundo se alegro ante nuestra "Felicidad" sin embargo yo me sentía el hombre mas infeliz de la tierra, me acababa de condenar a una vida vacía y llena de mentiras, de falsa apariencias. Por mas que busque a María en el salón no logre verla, nadie mas lo había hecho…

Ya casi amaneciendo deje a Susana y su madre en casa y salí de inmediato al departamento de María, llegue y toque varias veces la puerta pero no recibí ninguna respuesta, espere por mas de dos horas, me encontraba agotado, así que decidí ir hasta mi casa y regresar mas tarde, darle un poco mas de tiempo. El fin de semana fue realmente una pesadilla para mí, pase varias veces por el apartamento de María pero no había señales de ella, no quería preguntar a algún vecino y pecar de imprudente, pero esta situación me desesperaba cada vez mas, llegue al teatro el lunes muy temprano y fui directo a mi camerino… en este encontré la respuesta a la ausencia de ella, sobre el tocador estaba una carta para mí, la tome con manos temblorosas.

_**Nueva York, 05 de Septiembre 1921**_

_**Querido Terry, **_

_**Tal vez esta no sea la mejor manera para despedirnos, estoy completamente segura que estarás pensando que soy una cobarde… tal vez tengas razón, pero déjame decirte que todo esto lo hago por el bien de ambos, no estoy buscando justificarme, créeme por favor. **_

_**Lo que vivimos fue tan hermoso, tanto que parecía un sueño… si, un sueño, eso fue exactamente, nuestras realidades son otras y lo sabes bien, intentemos entonces conservar este episodio en nuestras vidas como un hermoso recuerdos, de esos que se atesoran para toda la vida, esos que ni el tiempo logra borrar, gracias por todo lo que me brindaste… eres un ser humano extraordinario Terruce Grandchester y mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, cuídate mucho por favor, siempre estaré contigo nunca lo olvides, con amor. **_

_**M.C.C. **_

La nota cayo de mis manos y rompí a llorar, de nuevo me encontraba en el mismo agujero de siempre, en medio de esta soledad que no lograba llenar con nada… deseaba un abrazo, una palabra de aliento, alguien que me dijera que todo estaría bien… pero nada de eso llego, solo el dolor que se había instalado de nuevo en mi pecho, mi corazón estaba roto de nuevo… en realidad lo que había sucedido era que mi antigua herida se había abierto de nuevo y en este momento solo desee a alguien, a ella, quería tenerla a mi lado… a ella, si, si a ella… porque solo ella era capaz de levantarme cuando me derrumbaba, solo ella… solo el amor de mi vida.

- Terry – Su voz me regreso al presente - ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto acariciando mi mejilla y secando una lagrima solitaria que había dejado escapar sin darme cuenta.

- Nada… nada – Respondí besando suavemente sus labios, ella se coloco de pie y camino hacia el baño.

Yo la observaba perdiéndome en su figura que después de dos años era aun mas hermosa, cerró la puerta tras de si y yo deje libre un suspiro enfocando mi mirada en el techo de la habitación. Después de dos años encontré de nuevo a María Cristina, estaba encargada de un espectáculo que ofrecía Rodolfo Valentino en la ciudad, ahora era una mujer casada con un gran productor europeo, después de nuestra despedida ella viajo a España y estuvo allí por varios meses, conoció a este hombre y él le ofreció la estabilidad que en ese entonces yo no pude. Robert fue quien la encontró y de inmediato nos reunimos para cenar esa noche con la compañía del teatro y algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos el famoso actor italiano, ellos estarían por unos días más, así que decidí quedarme, ambos sabíamos que tal vez no tendríamos esta oportunidad de nuevo. Ella debía viajar a New Orleans hoy… por lo que solo nos dejaba esta noche.

Entre al gran salón del Alejandría y la vi envuelta en un hermoso vestido de seda gris, el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y sus ojos brillantes que me cautivaron de inmediato, camine con paso seguro hacia ella, compartimos la cena con varios amigos, ella se excuso alegando que estaba cansada, se coloco de pie y salió del lugar, un minuto después yo hice lo mismo, todos en la mesa estaban tan borrachos que estoy seguro nadie se percato de ello. Ella esperaba el ascensor, yo espere a que entrara y corte la distancia con pasos rápidos justo antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Ella me miro sorprendida y yo le dedique una sonrisa, me apoye en el lado opuesto a ella y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, mientras recorría con mis ojos su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, esquivo mi mirada, el ascensor se detuvo y ella salió primero, avanzo unos pasos y la tome con firmeza por la muñeca, el pasillo estaba vacio así que aproveche y la pegue a una de las paredes y me adueñe de sus labios, ella al principio intento resistirse… solo fueron segundos antes que me correspondiera con la misma pasión. Escuchamos unos pasos y tuvimos que separarnos, ella aprovecho y se alejo de mí.

- María Cristina – La llame.

- No podemos Terry… no esta bien, sabes que no esta bien – Contesto sin mirarme. La tome de la cintura y la volví para verla a los ojos, estos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas.

- Lo siento… discúlpame tienes razón – Dije lleno de culpa y me aleje.

Entre a mi habitación y me recargue contra la puerta, deje libre un suspiro y cerré los ojos, un golpe en esta me hizo sobre saltar, me volví despacio y gire la perilla, ella se encontraba bajo el umbral mirándome a los ojos.

- Una noche… solo una noche mas Terry – Menciono caminando hacia mí. – Quiero ser tuya esta noche… pero mañana todo será igual que antes… - La callé colocando mis dedos en sus labios.

- Esta noche eres mía… esta noche solo seremos tú y yo, los demás no existen – Dije tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció y dejo libre un gemido, me acerque a su boca y la devore en un beso necesitado, febril, apasionado, la eleve y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, cerré la puerta con el pie dejando el mundo fuera de ese lugar, aquí no había cabida para nadie mas que nosotros dos y este deseo que nos consumía, hicimos el amor como nunca antes, sin descansar, sin dormir… robándole al tiempo cada minuto, cada segundo. Nos dimos sin preguntas, sin treguas, sin reclamos… simplemente nos entregamos para saciar estas ansias de sentirnos de nuevo felices y plenos, aunque solo fuese por una noche.

Esta vez la despedida fue mutua, nadie huyo… estábamos en la estación de trenes, esta se encontraba solitaria para nuestra suerte, cuando se anuncio el tren de salida para New Orleans camine con ella hasta los andenes, tome una de sus manos entre las mías y la bese con ternura, en este gesto intentaba agradecerle todo aquello que me dio y que años atrás no pude.

- Muchas gracias por llenarme de alegrías María Cristina Cortez… eres una mujer maravillosa – Dije mirándola a los ojos.

- Nada tienes que agradecerme, tú también me hiciste muy feliz… no te imaginas cuanto, siempre estarás en mi memoria Terruce Grandchester – Menciono con una sonrisa maravillosa, después de eso se acerco y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. – Siempre estaré contigo – Susurro mirándome a los ojos.

Lleve mi mano hasta el bolsillo de mi abrigo y saque la medalla de Santa Sara. Ella se llevo las manos a la boca emocionada y me abrazo con fuerza, ello me hizo sentir una calidez maravillosa, podía tener la plena seguridad de sin importar el tiempo, la distancia siempre tendría en esta mujer a una amiga… una maravillosa amiga. El tren hizo su última llamada, ella se alejo mientras me sonreía y yo respondía de la misma manera, la vi subir y decirme adiós con la mano, sus ojos brillaban.

_**FIN**_.


End file.
